Unexpected Couple
by JottRomyKurrtyfan32
Summary: When Kimberly wakes Billy up one day, the two share a kiss and decide to date. Chaos soon follows
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

I decided to try my hand at a little bit of Power Rangers fan fiction. This is a Billy/Kimberly story.

"Billy's upstairs still asleep Kimberly. He'll probably hate me for this but go ahead and wake him up," said Mrs. Cranston. Kimberly grinned and ran up the stairs. She quietly snuck into Billy's room and tiptoed for the bed.

"Hey! Billy! Wake up! You were supposed to meet me at the park for a picnic! Come on sleepy head!" exclaimed Kimberly, gently shaking her now, muscular friend. Billy used to be a total nerd until he started working out and taking Martial arts lessons.

Billy groaned and rolled over to face Kimberly. He put his hand over his mouth and yawned so as to not blow morning breath into Kimberly's face.

"Oh man I'm sorry Kim, I didn't mean to ditch you. I was up late last night working on a molecular scrambler and I guess I fell asleep," said Billy, still a bit sleepy. He sat up and stretched. Kimberly laughed and hugged him.

"It's okay Billy! We can have our picnic in your room," replied Kimberly. Billy smiled. He grabbed a pair of jeans from the floor and put them on under the covers then removed his shirt and slipped on a blue tank top. He got out of bed and quickly put on deodorant.

"I'll be right back," he said. He went into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. When he was through he washed his hands and when he walked out, his eyes grew wide at the picnic that Kimberly had set up. "Kim everything looks delicious."

"Thank you," said Kimberly. She looked up and saw Billy looking at her. She held his gaze and before she knew it, she had leaned in and kissed him right on the mouth. Billy didn't even pull away. When they finally pulled away, they grinned.

"So uh.. Are we like..." started Billy.

"Going out?" added Kimberly.

"I guess so," said Billy.

"Finally," replied Kimberly, kissing him again. "Come on, lets go tell the others." Billy grabbed a sandwich and the two of them drove to the youth center.

part two will come soon.


	2. Chapter 2 News

Chapter 2 News

Billy and Kimberly ran into the youth center and spotted Jason and Zack sparring and Trini working on her Kung Fu. Tommy was at the juice bar, sampling a mango juice smoothie that Ernie had just made. They walked over to Tommy.

"Hey Tommy, Billy and I have some news but first lets wait for Zack and Jason to finish sparring," said Kimberly. She turned to Ernie.

"One blueberry mango smoothie please," she said.

"Coming right up Kimberly," said Ernie.

"Thanks Ernie." Billy caressed Kimberly's hand as Jason, Zack, and Trini walked over.

"Hey you two! How's it going?" asked Jason, jokingly lifting Kimberly's freshly made smoothie right off of the table as Ernie slid it over. He took a sip of it.

"We have some news," said Billy, snatching the glass out of Jason's hand and handing it back to Kimberly.

A long look passed through the other 4 rangers.

They knew something was up with Billy and Kimberly, Billy normally did not snatch something out of Jason's hand that was Kimberly's.

"Ok guys whats going on?" asked Tommy, sipping his smoothie.

"Kim and I are dating," replied Billy, kissing Kimberly on the cheek. Kimberly giggled and kissed him back. The 4 rangers who were watching smiled.

"Oh congrats guys! I knew you had chemistry!" exclaimed Trini, hugging Kimberly.

"Man this is awesome!" exclaimed Tommy and Jason.

"Morphinominal!" exclaimed Zack. They all hugged their friends, happy for their relationship.

Meanwhile up on the moon in Rita's palace.

"OH! HOW DISGUSTINGLY CUTE! THE PINK RANGER AND THE BLUE RANGER KISSING! TOO BAD IM GONNA HAVE TO BREAK IT UP! FINSTER! YOU IMBECILE! MAKE ME A MONSTER TO MESS UP THEIR RELATIONSHIP!" screamed Rita Repulsa

"Yes my queen," replied Finster. He made a monster called the Romantifail and set it loose on Angel Grove.

Back at the youth center, Jason's communicator went off.

"It's Zordon," he said. The 6 teens ran for the nearest private corner to answer Zordon's call.

"Zordon we read you," said Jason.

"Rangers, Alpha has detected a disturbance in the morphin grid. Rita Repulsa has set another monster loose in Angel Grove. It's called the Romantifail. She set it loose to break up Kimberly and Billy," said Zordon. "Report to the Command Center immediately for more instructions." The 6 teens teleported up to the Command Center.


	3. Chapter 3 Five Down, one to go

Chapter 3 Five down, one to go

Up on the moon, Rita Repulsa was preparing a hate spell to use on Billy and Kimberly, in an attempt to ruin their relationship.

"Hahahahaha! When Billy and Kimberly, try to defeat my monster, I'll cast this hate spell on them and they'll never share another disgusting kiss again! Muahahaha!" she laughed loudly. "TIME FOR THOSE LITTLE POWER PUNKS TO PAY! HAHAHAHAHA! Goldar! Did you set my monster loose?"

"Yes my queen," replied Goldar.

"Excellent work!" hissed Rita.

Back at the Command Center, Zordon filled the Rangers in on the rest of the details about the monster, Romantifail.

"Billy, Kimberly, I want you two to stay in the Command Center for as long as possible, something tells me, the monster is just a distraction," instructed Zordon.

"Distraction for what?" asked Billy.

"I don't know Billy, I don't know," replied Zordon. Jason, Trini, Zack, and Tommy morphed then went down to fight the monster. Kimberly shot Billy a worried glance and held tightly to his hand. Billy wrapped his arms around her and held her close, knowing she was scared.

"Kim it's going to be alright," he said, planting a kiss on her head.

The alarm went off again and Billy and Kimberly turned towards the viewing globe. The other rangers had just been frozen solid.

"It's Morphin Time," gulped Kimberly, pulling away from Billy. She and Billy morphed then went down to help their friends.

"KIMBERLY NO!" screamed Billy, as Kimberly landed directly in front of the monster that had already launched another attack on her friends. The monster's attack hit her instead.


	4. Chapter 4 Coma part 1

The monster hit Kimberly dead on. Kim was knocked to the ground.

"KIMBERLY NO!" screamed Billy. He ran to her. Kim was in a coma.

"Billy is she okay?" asked Jason.

"She's in a coma! We have to get her back to the command center," replied Billy.

"You go, we'll handle the monster," said Jason.

"Right," Billy said. He teleported back up to the command center with Kimberly

sorry it's short, im just tired


	5. Chapter 5 Coma Part 2

I'm really sorry these are so short. I'm ADD so my mind is all over the place. This one is one of those ADD chapters

Unexpected Couple Coma part 2

"Billy, you go help the other rangers, Alpha and I will handle Kimberly," said Zordon.

"Zordon what are you going to do?" asked Billy.

"Simple, I'm going to sing," replied Zordon. He burst out into song

_I'm a dude, he's a dude, she's a dude we're all dudes HEY!_

_I'm a dude he's a dude, she's a dude, we're all dudes HEY!_

"Zordon she's waking up!" exclaimed Billy.

Zordon kept singing until finally, Kimberly awoke from her coma.

"Zordon you know perfectly well I friggin HATE THAT SONG!" exclaimed Kimberly, smiling and wrapping her arms around Billy. "So can I please go back out and help kick some serious monster butt?"

"Go have fun, Kim be careful," said Zordon.

"Oh I will," replied Kimberly. She morphed. "PTERODACTYL!"

She and Billy teleported back to help their friends defeat the monster.


End file.
